Mon ami, Mon amour
by Lillie59
Summary: A Forks, quelques années plus tard, Nessie est devenue une belle jeune fille, elle est amoureuse de Jacob. Elle n'est pas au courant que ce dernier s'est imprégnée d'elle. Comment va évoluer leur relation ? Entre amour et Trahison...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Mon Ami, Mon amour**

Disclaimer : Toutes les personnages appartiennent à Notre adorable auteure Stéphanie Meyer, je ne fais que raconter une nouvelle histoire.

Voilà ma toute première fanfiction, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message ^^

Bonne lecture**  
**

* * *

J'étais installée près de l'îlot centrale de la cuisine, entrain de déguster le repas que ma mère m'avait si gentiment préparée. Même si elle était devenue vampire, elle adorait me concocter de bons petits plats, sa façon à elle de montrer qu'elle pouvait encore s'occuper de moi. J'avais grandit bien trop vite pour elle, à cause de ma nature, j'évoluais beaucoup plus rapidement qu'un être humain, de ce fait, même si j'étais née, il y a un peu plus de cinq ans, physiquement, j'atteignais pratiquement l'âge adulte. Et oui ! Déjà cinq ans que les Volturi étaient venus sur nos terres, affrontés ma famille, heureusement que nous étions très bien entourés ( les amis de la famille et les Quileutes). Après un face à face et un échange, ils étaient repartis nous laissant la vie sauve, promettant de revenir plus tard, à ce jour, nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelles de leur part et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal, peut-être avaient - ils décidé de nous laisser tranquilles, nous verrons bien, en tout cas, nous pouvions compter sur le don d'Alice qui régulièrement surveillait leurs décisions.

De là où j'étais placée, j'avais eu une vue sur l'ensemble de la pièce à vivre, et tout en me restaurant, le sourire aux lèvres, j'observais mes parents enlacés. Je pouvais passer des heures à les contempler, ils étaient si complémentaires, respirant la joie de vivre et des vrais aimants, pas un jour ne passait sans qu'ils ne savent rester loin l'un de l'autre. J'enviais le lien qui les unissait et espérais un beau jour connaître cette connexion avec ma future moitié. A force d'étudier leurs moindres faits et gestes, je pouvais certifier à cet instant même, à la manière dont ma mère fixait mon père qu'elle lui parlait à travers ses pensées. Elle avait eu le temps de se familiariser avec son don et savait le contrôler comme bon lui semble. Je les voyais se précipiter vers la baie vitrée, très certainement pour rejoindre notre cottage, cadeau de mariage offert par toute la famille. Il ne fallait pas être sorti de St Cyr, pour se douter ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire, imaginer mes parents dans des positions compromettantes, ça avait le don de m'écœurer, je refoulais cette idée loin de mes pensées. Bien vite, ils furent stoppés dans leur mouvement, la porte étant fermée à double tour, désormais, la frustration se lisait sur leurs visages. Je connaissais l'identité du responsable, et c'était à ce moment même que mon lutin de tante fit son apparition, se plaçant devant mes parents, les bras croisés, les jugeant une fraction de seconde.

– **« Demi tour ! »** leur intima t-elle.

Je n'étais que spectatrice de cette scène et je ne pouvais contenir mon hilarité. C'était amusant de voir mes parents se faire prendre en faute par Alice.

–**« N'essayez même pas de m'échapper en empruntant une autre sortie de toute façon vous n'irez pas loin, elles sont toutes fermées à clefs...Toi ! Retires tes sales pattes de Bella et vas plutôt composer ou t'occuper de ta fille »**

Ma tante se tourna vers ma mère avec un sourire démoniaque.

–**« Et toi ma chérie ! Tu vas illico presto enfiler une autre tenue et ensuite nous irons faire une virée shopping »**

–**« Mais euh ! Pourquoi ne pas remettre cette journée à plus tard, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec Edward. »**

–**« QUOI ! Tu te fiches de moi là ! Vous êtes ensemble vingt -quatre heures sur vingt quatre...Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vas pas le voir pendant un peu plus de cinq heures que tu vas mourir. Il ne va pas s'évaporer ! A ton retour, il sera toujours là ! Et puis je te rappelle qu'on a une tenue à te trouver, dans deux mois, nous allons célébrer vos six ans de mariage. »**

Ma mère n'insista pas plus, elle savait d'avance qu'elle avait perdu face à notre lutinette surtout quand celle – ci nous prenait par nos sentiments en nous faisant sa petite moue dont personne ne pouvait résister. Elle remarqua l'air amusée qui se dessinait sur mon visage, pendant leur échange et me lança un regard noir, puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire mesquin.

–**« Ok ! Je vais me préparer mais à une seule condition ! Nessie vient avec nous ! » **décréta-t-elle.

Il était hors de question que je les suive, j'avais déjà prévu ma journée avec mon loup et je ne voulais en aucun cas remettre cette rencontre à plus tard. Tout en me levant et en débarrassant mon assiette, je répliquai.

–**« Maman ! Tu sais que je t'aime ! Mais cette fois, tu devras te passer de ma compagnie...J'ai déjà des choses de prévu...D'ailleurs, je vous laisse mon chauffeur vient d'arriver. »**

Le fait d'être une hybride, mes sens étaient aussi développés que ceux des vampires et c'était ainsi que je pus percevoir au loin les vrombissements de la moto de Jacob. Je déposai un baiser sur la joue de ma tante et ma mère en précisant mon retour dans la soirée. Je dévalais les escaliers et ouvris la porte d'entrée, je me figeai devant la beauté de mon loup. Il était face à moi, sur le point de descendre de sa moto, il avait un bermuda en jean et un tee-shirt noir, moulant parfaitement sa musculature, pendant qu'il retirait son casque, je pouvais apprécier ses muscles qui se contractaient à ses moindres gestes, me laissant par la même occasion pantelante. Je fus sortie de ma contemplation lorsque j'entendis la voix grave de Jacob.

–**« J'espère que la vue te plaît ! »**

Voilà comment se faire griller en un temps record ! Le fait de me surprendre en pleine séance de matage, mes joues s'empourprèrent, mais loin de moi l'idée de lui donner raison que je rétorquai aussi vite.

–**« Gros bêta ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'admirai mais plutôt ta moto. »**

En espérant que j'avais réussi à le convaincre ce qui m'étonnerai fortement. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de continuer cette conversation dans ce sens et me précipitai vers lui pour lui déposai un chaste baiser sur la joue.

– **« Alors dis – moi ! Qu'as – tu prévu comme sortie aujourd'hui ? »** dis – je dans un murmure, tout en fixant mes pieds.

–**« C'est une surprise ! Tu verras bien quand nous y serons ! »**

Sur ce point là, je ressemblais bien à ma mère, je détestais les surprises, j'aurais aimé en savoir d'avantage mais je savais que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, il ne me dira rien. Il me tendit le casque et ensemble nous montions sur son bolide. En général, j'insistai toujours pour qu'il me laisse la conduire même si je n'étais pas en âge de le faire mais aujourd'hui j'étais d'humeur à le laisser faire. J'aimais les virées en moto, la vitesse et plus particulièrement être contre lui, mes bras autour de sa taille, mon corps contre son dos et les cheveux au vent, je me remémorais ma tendre enfance, le nombre de fois où j'avais pu monter sur lui lorsqu'il était en loup.

Bien trop rapidement, nous arrivâmes devant le domicile de Jacob et son père. Il me demanda de l'attendre, je le vis pénétrer chez lui pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard équipé d'un sac à dos. Il me tendit sa main et je ne me faisais pas prier pour la prendre, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage. Nous nous promenions sur le bord du rivage les pieds dans l'eau, un de ses bras entourant mes épaules et nos doigts enlacés. D'un point de vue extérieur, on aurait pu croire que nous étions un couple, chose qui ne m'aurait pas déplu malheureusement il en était tout autre. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse éprouver autre chose qu'une forte amitié ou me considérait-il plus comme sa sœur, en tout cas aucun geste et signe ne m'avaient fait penser autrement. Moi par contre, même si longtemps je l'avais considéré comme un grand frère, depuis plus d'un an, j'avais enfin ouvert les yeux sur mes véritables sentiments, Hé oui ! j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui.

Pov de Jacob :

Aujourd'hui, je passais mon après – midi avec ma Nessie. Depuis sa naissance, j'avais un besoin constant d'être auprès d'elle, de la protéger. J'avais déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de m'éloigner d'elle et sans même le vouloir, mes pas me ramenaient à elle. La région de la péninsule Olympique regorgeait d'endroits magnifiques entre autres les falaises ou bien encore la clairière. Lors d'une de mes nombreuses ballades sur la plage, ma curiosité m'avait poussé à escalader les rochers et j'avais découvert un endroit subliminale, j'étais impatient de le montrer à mon imprégnée mais avant je voulais y faire construire un cabanon en bois afin d'en faire notre endroit où nous serions les seuls à connaître. Il était temps de lui faire la surprise et je ne regrettai pas un instant, à peine avait-elle posé son pied sur le sable que son visage s'était illuminée, les yeux brillants, j'avais l'impression de la revoir lors de son premier Noël, cette constatation me réchauffa le cœur.

Nous avions passé l'après-midi à parler de tout, à faire ricochet des galets sur l'eau , le jeu se terminant en bataille d'eau, Nessie était complètement trempée, le temps que ses vêtements sèches, je lui prêtai mon tee-shirt. Nous étions désormais installés sur la couverture amené pour l'occasion, aux abords de la plage. J'étais assis face à la mer, la tête de Nessie posait sur mes cuisses, je jouais à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et m'amusais avec une de ses mèches, pendant qu'elle appréciait le moment, les paupières closes. Le crépuscule faisait peu à peu son apparition, les rayons du soleil s'atténuaient , un contraste de couleurs caressait le doux visage de mon imprégnée. Je ne pouvais la quitter des yeux. Je la revoyais toute petite avec ses petites menottes, les pommettes joufflues, les prunelles intenses de couleur chocolat me rappelant ceux de sa mère, les cheveux bouclés et cuivrés comme son père, même si la plupart de son aspect physique était à l'identique, elle avait bien changé, elle est devenue une belle jeune femme, tout était appel à la tentation, et je dois bien avouer que je commençais réellement à avoir du mal à me contenir. Je fus sorti de ma contemplation lorsque je perçus le ventre de ma douce gargouiller. Je bougeais de façon à ce qu'elle puisse se relever et s'installer à mes côtés. Je savais qu'elle appréciait toutes sortes de fruits donc ce matin, j'en avais profité pour aller chez le primeur et choisir les meilleurs de la saison. Je sortis de mon sac, tout le nécessaire.

–**« Vous n'êtes qu'un fou Jacob Black ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te donner tout ce mal ! » **rétorqua t-elle tout en m'adressant un sourire.

–**« Ça me fait plaisir ! Je sais que tu les adores ! »**

Je la vis prendre une des pêches du bout de ses doigts fins, et avancer délicatement cette douceur vers sa bouche pulpeuse, j'avais l'impression de voir l'image au ralentit tellement j'étais fasciné à la façon, dont elle savourait celle – ci, tout en murmurant de petits gémissements. Soudain une perle de jus s'évada de sa bouche, je regardai cette dernière descendre sur sa lèvre inférieure et continuer son chemin vers son menton. Je n'avais qu'une envie récolter cette larme. Je ne sais pas ce qui me donna la force de le faire, mais lentement j'approchai mes doigts de l'endroit où séjournait cette gouttelette, frôlant au passage ses lippes. Mes yeux faisaient constamment le chemin entre celles – ci et ses yeux. Nessie se mordit le coin de la lèvre, encore une habitude qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Voulait – elle ma mort ? La voir faire ainsi, je n'avais qu'une envie, les goutter. Mais cette fois, je n'étais pas assez fort pour lutter plus longtemps, ma main caressa son cou, se nichant dans sa nuque et je lui volais un baiser. Je ne voulais en aucun cas, la brusquer, mais ce goût sucré, j'en voulais beaucoup plus.

Pov de Nessie :

Depuis ma naissance, Jacob avait toujours été présent, il était doux, protecteur et très prévenant, il faisait toujours en sorte de me faire plaisir, parfois même, il cédait à mes moindres caprices, j'avais de qui tenir...il suffisait que je fasse la petite moue à la Alice Cullen et tout était dans la poche. Ce fut ainsi que j'eusse réussie à l'amadouer pour qu'il m'emmène sauter aux falaises, escalader les montagnes, monter aux arbres et conduire une moto et d'après ce qu'il sous-entendait, je n'étais pas la fille de Bella Swan pour rien, apparemment au temps où elle était encore humaine, elle avait été tentée par les mêmes activités que les miennes. En général, si je n'aimais pas les surprises, je dois bien avouer qu'il m'avait encore une fois ébahit. J'avais comme l'impression de me retrouver sur une petite île, loin des regards indiscrets, entourée d'arbres et au loin, nous pouvions apercevoir les falaises. Il me fit une visite rapide du petit cabanon qu'il avait construit, c'était un endroit assez cosy. Nous avions passé une partie de l'après – midi à discuter, c'était ainsi que je lui racontais les aventures de la famille Cullen au grand complet, en autre ma folle de tante qui voulait constamment faire du shopping et jouait à la Barbie avec maman ou moi, ma grand – mère toujours aussi passionnée par la décoration et qui prévoyait déjà de refaire tout l'intérieur de la villa, Carlisle qui ne se lassait pas de son travail à l'hôpital, ma tante Rosalie qui était continuellement au petit soin avec moi, mes oncles Jasper et Emmett qui régulièrement se lançaient des défis ou des paris et mes parents toujours aussi fous l'un de l'autre.

Ensuite, j'avais voulu que mon loup m'apprenne à faire ricochet les galets sur l'eau, encore une lubie mais tellement agréable, j'avais la chance de pouvoir être à sa proximité, le touchant par moment. Très vite, ce petit jeu nous amena à nous asperger d'eau, j'étais l'instigatrice et je ne faisais pas le poids face à lui. Rapidement, je me retrouvais trempée, Jacob étant une personne très bienveillante et afin que je puisse mettre mes vêts à sécher, me prêta son chandail qui n'avait reçu qu'une infime partie d'eau, tout le contraire des miens.

Nous avions finis par nous installer confortablement sur la couverture, lui assis et moi ma tête reposant sur ses jambes. Comme bon nombre de fois, il jouait avec mes mèches de cheveux, acte qui en général m'apaiser, mais là chose impossible, je savais qu'il était torse nu et je désirais plus que tout contempler sa musculature, je faisais un effort monstrueux pour laisser mes paupières closes. Bien assez tôt, ma condition de semi humaine, me rappela à l'ordre. Avec l'aide de mon loup, je me redressais et m'installais à ses cotés pour savourer les fruits qu'il avait apporté. Je n'avais que l'embarras du choix. Je jetai mon dévolu sur une belle pêche, bien trop tentante et qui plus est était l'un de mes préférés. Cette dernière était exquise, très juteuse et un pure délice pour les papilles, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps ce petit gémissement, franchissant le bord de mes lèvres. Je posais mon regard sur mon vis à vis et fus étonnée de ne pas le voir en profiter. Il était entrain de m'observer, quelque peu gênée de son regard, des rougeurs firent leur apparition. Je me rendis compte qu'une gouttelette s'était échappée de ma bouche lorsque je sentis les doigts de Jacob sur mon menton caressant au passage ma lèvre inférieure. A ce simple contact, je fus prise de frissons, un temps soit peu intimidée, je malmenais ma lèvre. Sans même m'apercevoir de ce qui allait se passer, je sentis ses douces et chaudes lèvres contre les miennes. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser. Il picora mes lèvres de petits baisers, bien trop chaste à mon goût, même si je dois avouer que c'était la première fois pour moi. Une envie soudaine d'en vouloir plus, je passais mes mains dans son cou et m'approchais pour être collé à lui. Prenant de l'assurance, de ma langue, je flattais sa lèvre, pour lui quémander l'accès à sa bouche ce qu'il ne me refusa pas. Je rencontrais enfin pour la première fois sa langue chaude et humide, le baiser qui fut tout d'abord timide prit vite de l'ampleur devenant beaucoup plus passionné, nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet incessant. J'aurai aimé avoir beaucoup plus de temps pour apprécier ce plaisir intense mais Jacob mit un terme à ce baiser. Il se recula légèrement, tout en me fixant, son visage était impassible. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il n'éprouvait rien, mon cœur se serra à cette constatation, puis la colère apparut, mes prunelles devinrent noirs, je me levai franc bond et je m'apprêtai à fuir.

–**« C'est bon ! J'ai compris ! »**

A tout hâte, je ramassai mes affaires et me dirigeai vers les rochers. Je fus stoppée dans ma course, par Jacob, il était désormais face à moi. Je n'osai le regarder, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes J'étais tellement déçue. Pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé ? Si c'était pour regretter ensuite.

–**« Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Et qu'as – tu compris ? »**

A l'aide de ses deux doigts, il m'attrapa le menton pour que je le regarde mais je ne pouvais pas, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

–**« Hey ! J'attends... Alors dis - moi ! Et s'il te plaît, regardes moi ! »**

A aucun moment, sa voix n'avait été agressive. Je décidai de le regarder une bonne fois pour toute, essuyant de rage , mes traitresses de larmes de la paume de la main.

–**« Je sais que tu regrettes ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous ! »**

– **« Ah Bon ! Et qu'est - ce qui te fait croire ça ? **dit-il d'une voix étonnée.

–**« Ce n'est pas dur à deviner... Ton manque de réaction et tu ne laisses paraître aucune émotion depuis que tu as interrompu le baiser...je connais les raisons de ce remord, tu me trouves trop jeune, tu me considères comme ta sœur ou bien comme une amie et la raison majeur est notre différence... »**

–**« Nessie ! Tu ne sais rien ! »**

–**« Alors pourqu... »**

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma réplique que Jacob se jeta sur mes lèvres. Autant, la première fois, il y avait été délicatement que là je pouvais sentir l'urgence, son baiser était beaucoup plus sauvage. Il m'entoura la taille de ses deux bras forts et me soulevait, j'en profitai pour passer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Cette fois – ci, ce fut moi qui mis un terme. Jacob nicha sa tête dans mon cou le parsemant de petits bisous et remontant jusqu'à mon oreille.

–**« Sache que je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme une sœur ou autre. Je suis raide dingue de toi ! Et ça depuis le jour de ta naissance. » **dit – il dans un murmure.

–**« N'exagères pas non plus ! » **dis – je tout en prenant son visage en coupe et replongeant mes lèvres sur les siennes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou les filles ! **

**Voici la suite tant attendue...Je sais je crains après autant de temps. Je tenais à préciser qu'à la base cette mini fiction a été écrite pour un concours. Je me suis longtemps posée la question si je devais la continuer ou pas. Pour le moment, celle - ci ne comportera que 3 chapitres...Une suite peut-être si j'en trouve l'inspiration ( tout en sachant que je suis plus sur le couple Ed/Bella)**.

**Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont ajouté en favoris ainsi que celles qui ont pris le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage.**

**Une petite dédicace à Honey ( Elle se reconnaîtra) pour m'avoir inciter à écrire cette mini fic et avoir apporter son soutien**.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Un mois plus tard :**

**Pov Nessie :**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, nous allions célébrer les noces de chypre de mes parents, six ans déjà qu'ils étaient mariés et ils s'aimaient toujours autant qu'au premier jour. La Villa était en effervescence, Alice et Rosalie étaient entrain de s'acharner sur maman, celle – ci me suppliait du regard afin que je l'aide à s'extirper des mains de mes tantes. Je m'approchai d'elle et l'enlaçai, apposant ma paume sur sa joue, je lui faisais comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle prenne son mal en patience, et qu'elle devait être la plus belle aux yeux de tous et surtout à ceux de mon père. Pour moi, elle n'avait pas besoin de tous ces artifices, elle était sublime au naturel.

Comme j'étais prête depuis bien longtemps, je quittai la chambre et me dirigeai directement dans la pièce à vivre, m'installant au piano et jouant une mélodie en attendant que les convives arrivent. Mon père s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur ma tête, je n'arrêtai pas pour autant la mélodie. La note finale retentit, je me retournai vers mon père, il esquissa un sourire.

**« Tu t'améliores de jour en jour Ma chérie ! Bientôt tu vas rattraper ton vieux père ! »**

**« Papa ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Tu restes bien conservé pour ton âge. » **Dis – je d'un rire tonitruant.

**« Lèves – toi que je puisse t'observer de plus près ! »**

mêlant le geste à la parole, mon père me tendit son bras tel un gentleman afin de m'aider à me relever, il me fit tourner sur moi – même. J'attendais patiemment son verdict.

**« Alors ? »**

**« Tu es resplendissante ! Cette couleur te sied à merveille ! »**

Je pouvais remercier ma tante Alice pour celle - ci, elle avait vraiment le goût pour dénicher les tenues parfaites. Je portais une robe bustier de couleur mauve avec une étole dans les tons un peu plus soutenus. Mes cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulés retenus par une barrette de chaque côté.

**« Je te retourne le compliment ! Heureusement que maman n'est plus humaine car à mon avis, elle ferait une attaque. »**

Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un pantalon et un gilet sans manche noir avec de fine ligne grise foncé, assortie avec sa chemise blanche, il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'à son coude. Ma tirade l'avait faire rire, j'aimai le voir ainsi, aussi heureux. Mon père repris contenance et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Quand il agissait ainsi, c'était que la plupart du temps, il était contrarié ou il hésitait à dire quelque chose. Il finit par prendre la parole avec beaucoup de tact.

**« Nessie ! Tu sais que je peux lire dans tes pensées ? Je sais ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire pendant la réception...Et sache que tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter de ce que les membres de la famille vont penser. Jacob est quelqu'un de bien, même si j'aurai préféré que cela se passe autrement...que tu t'amouraches plutôt d'une personne de la même nature que la tienne. Nous accepterons tes choix...Et à aucun moment, nous te jugerons pour celui – ci. »**

Je buvais ses paroles, au fur et à mesure de son discours, je sentais les larmes arriver. Il savait me toucher par ses mots, je me jetai dans les bras de mon père et le remercier.

D'un seul coup tout s'enchaîna, tous les hommes de la famille Cullen étaient présents et le carillonnement de la sonnette nous avertit que les convives arrivaient. D'ici, je pouvais reconnaître la fragrance de mon loup, je me précipitai vers le vestibule et ouvrit la porte. Nous avions invité pour l'occasion tous les Quileutes. Les relations entre notre clan et le leur s'étaient améliorées depuis ma naissance et le passage des Volturis, par contre je n'en connaissais pas la raison exacte. Je les invitai à regagner le séjour, m'attardant quelques secondes avec Jacob dans l'entrée, je voulais profiter de ses lèvres avant de faire face à tout le monde. Mon petit ami me complimenta sur ma tenue comme l'avait un peu plutôt mon père, compliment que je lui retournai, il avait fait un effort vestimentaire lui qui avait pour l'habitude de porter des bermudas en jeans, je pense que ma tante devait être derrière tout ça. Nous fûmes interrompus par mon paternel. Je les observais, je ne sais pas si ça avait été toujours ainsi entre eux mais ils s'entendaient très bien .

**« Comment va le chien ? »**

**« Très bien ! Et toi suceur de sang ? »** Dirent – ils tout en se faisant une accolade. Cette échange n'était rien de bien haineux, c'était juste leur façon de se surnommer. Mon père s'attardait sur la cravate de mon bien aimé.

**« Ma foi très bien. Par contre, même si j'accepte votre situation, pourrais – tu éviter d'avoir des idées aussi perverse envers ma fille ? »** dit-il tout en reprenant son sérieux.

**« Papa ! »** m'écriai – je, les joues légèrement pourpres.

**« Allez les enfants ! Assez discutez ! Allons rejoindre le reste des convives ! » **rajouta -t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Mon père se retourna et prit la direction du séjour, nous le suivîmes lorsque ce dernier se retourna.

**« Au fait Jacob ! Tu brises le cœur de ma fille une seule fois...Je te tue. »**

Puis il emprunta le couloir menant à la pièce à vivre, comme si de rien n'était.

La fête battait son plein, j'étais heureuse de voir mes parents respirer la joie de vivre. Ma mère était à couper le souffle. D'après les dires de ma tante Alice, elle s'était apprêtée de la même manière comme lorsque mon père l'avait emmené à son premier bal. Elle voulait lui faire la surprise et ça avait eu l'effet escompté. J'appréciai aussi le fait les Quileutes se mélangeaient à ma famille, je les voyais discuter les uns et les autres par moment, j'entendais des rires. Cette situation me réchauffait le cœur, mais en même j'éprouvais de l'appréhension, je savais qu'on approchait l'échéance même si mon père m'avait rassurer un peu plus tôt, j'avais peur de la réaction de tous. Alice, toujours branchée sur le deux cent vingt volt, proposa à tous une coupe de champagne pour trinquer, y compris à ma famille, situation assez comique sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne buvaient mais bon à mon avis, elle voulait marquer le coup. A tour de rôles, des convives prenaient la parole et adressaient un petit discours à l'intention de mes parents. J'attendis que le calme reprit et haussai la voix pour réclamer l'attention de chacun.

**« Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! »**

Tous les regards se rivèrent dans notre direction. D'un coup, je ne me sentais plus capable d'aligner un mot, Jacob qui était à mes côtés, me fit une pression pour me donner du courage. Je m'éclaircissais la voix et commençais mon monologue.

**« Alors voilà Jacob et moi avions quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer. »**

Je fixai mon père, beaucoup plus facile pour moi de dire les choses sachant qu'il était déjà au courant. Je sentis une onde de sérénité m'envahir et je me doutais que celui qui était responsable de cet acte était mon oncle Jasper et je le remerciais infiniment.

«**J****e sais que les loups et les vampires ne font pas partie de la même espèce mais nous avons appris à cohabiter ensemble et à nous respecter mutuellement. »**

**« Nous avons eu des débuts difficiles mais après avoir appris à se faire confiance et à s'entraider, nous avons réussi à mettre nos différents de côté et nous avons même appris à nous apprécier. » **reprit-il après moi.

Je regardais les nombreux invités, tous étaient pendus à nos lèvres et à aucun moment, nous fûmes interrompus. Je reportai mon regard vers mon amoureux. Il continua son discours. Je préférai le laisser faire apparemment, il s'en sortait mieux que moi.

**« Je vous tenais responsable de ma transformation, que je prenais pour un fardeau, mais je me suis totalement trompé, je me suis vite rendu compte que déjà vous n' y étiez pour rien mais qu'en plus ce n' était pas un fardeau, mais c' était dans ma nature, dans mes gènes. » **ajouta -t- il en regardant un à un chaque membre de ma famille et posant son regard plus longuement sur mon père et ma mère.

**« C'est un héritage familial qui aurait du être ma fierté au lieu de me répugner. »**

Nous nous fixâmes un instant, tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres et je décidai enfin d'annoncer la nouvelle à ma famille.

« **Comme vous le savez Jake et moi, sommes proches depuis ma naissance, et encore plus depuis quelque temps, donc je vous annonce que lui et moi, nous sommes officiellement ensemble. »**

Voilà tout était dit, je les observais un à un, attendant une quelconque réaction de leur part, mon père me fit un sourire rassurant. La première à venir nous féliciter était ma tante Alice, elle sautillait jusqu'à nous, tout en frappant des mains. Ensuite ce fut mes grand-parents, suivi de Jasper, Rosalie et enfin Emmett. Il s'approcha de nous tout en bombant le torse, à son sourire, je me doutais qu'il allait sortir quelque chose.

**« Nom d'un chien ! J'en reviens pas ! Tu fais fort Jake ! Après avoir essayer la mère tu as fini par avoir la fille.»** dit-il en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Jacob et en rigolant à gorge déployée.

**« Emmett ! Ça suffit ! Tais – toi ! »**

Mon père lui intima de se taire, Rosalie lui asséna une claque monumentale à l'arrière de la tête.

**« Mais Bébé ! J'ai rien dit de... »**

**« Emmett Cullen ! Fermes là ! Avant de dire une connerie car je te jure que tu vas savoir ce que sait l'abstinence. »** répliqua ma tante Rosalie de rage.

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se produire. J'analysais mot pour mot ce que venait de me dire mon oncle. Puis d'un coup, la sentence me frappa de plein fouet, non c'était impossible, je savais que ma mère et Jacob avaient été proches, on m'avait toujours certifié que c'était de l'amitié. Je devais sûrement faire erreur. Je ruminai tellement que mon front était plissé.

**« Plaît-il ? » **m'adressai - je à Emmett.

**« Dérides – toi ma belle ! C'était trois fois rien...Ils se sont juste embrassés deux fois. Et puis la première ne compte pas puisque ta mère lui a dit sa façon de penser en lui mettant son poing dans la figure. »**

J'étais complètement ébranlée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je priais pour que ça soit une erreur. Je levai ma tête et dévisageai chacun des convives, tous avaient suivi la scène et semblaient mal à l'aise. Je fixai ma mère et je pouvais remarquer dans sa façon de paraître qu'elle était désolée. Alors tout était vrai, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larme, je fis face à Jacob lui aussi était gêné de la situation se passant la main dans les cheveux. Ses prunelles s'ancrèrent une dernière fois dans les miennes.

**« Écoutes Nessie ! »**

Je le stoppai vivement de la main, je n'étais pas prête à écouter ses explications. J'avais besoin de prendre l'air, d'avoir du temps pour digérer cette révélation. Je me dirigeai précipitamment vers la baie vitrée, les poings serrés. J'étais en colère contre lui pourquoi ne m'avait – il rien dit ? J'avais envie de crier, besoin d'extérioriser toute cette rage qui m'animait. Je percevais des haussements de voix provenant directement de la villa, Rosalie était entrain de sermonner Emmett, les gémissements de ma mère comme si elle pleurait, mon père tentait de la réconforter. Je pris la direction de l'orée de la forêt quand je fus stoppée par deux bras puissants. C'était Jacob, il me retourna de manière et me ramena contre son torse. Je le repoussai brutalement.

**« Ne me touches pas ! De quel droit oses – tu me prendre dans tes bras après ce qu'il vient de se passer ! »** crachai – je.

**« Nessie ! Je t'en prie...Écoutes moi ! » **dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

**« Quand avais – tu l'intention de me le dire ? Je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ! »**

**« Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler depuis longtemps...Bien avant qu'il y ait un nous. »**

**« Je n'en reviens pas ! Donc tu ne nies pas ? Il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre maman et toi. »**

J'attendais qu'il daigne me réponde ce qu'il ne fit pas.

**« Est-ce que tu l'as aimé ? »**

**« Dire que je ne l'ai pas aimé serait te mentir...Mais... »**

J'en avais assez entendu pour le moment, je ne lui laissai d'ailleurs pas le temps de continuer que ma main s'abattît directement sur sa joue.

**« Alors voilà, tu n'as pas réussi à te taper la mère donc maintenant tu te rabats sur moi pensant que tu as plus de chance avec moi...Tu te trompes lourdement, tu n'es plus rien pour moi. Je ne veux plus te voir. »**

J'avais peut-être été dure dans mes paroles et ne pensais pas un traître mot de ce que j'avais répliqué mais je voulais le voir souffrir autant que je le fusse quand j'ai eu écho de cette annonce. Sans même un dernier regard, je me détournai de lui et me mis à courir le plus vite que mon état me le permettait. Mon visage n'était qu'un torrent de larmes. Je zigzaguais entre les arbres, évitant les branches, sautant par dessus la rivière. Je ne savais pas où j'allais mais qu'importe, j'aurai pu me retrouver près de la frontière canadienne, je n'en avais cure du moment que j'étais loin de lui.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que depuis le début, je tournais en rond. Je cessai de courir lorsque je distinguai notre cabanon. Sans même y réfléchir plus longtemps, je pénétrai à l'intérieur. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit de fortune, me positionnant en chien de fusil. Les larmes dévalèrent de plus belle. Au bout d'un moment, les pleurs, la fatigue eurent raison de moi me plongeant peu à peu dans un sommeil.


End file.
